Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan
by elizarocks9902
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki isn't who everyone thinks he is. However, while 'Naruto' is running away from villagers who wish for revenge 'Naruto' mysteriously faints just before things go seriously wrong. Kyuubi awakens his bloodlines that laid dormant inside her. Caos? Check! Being Rewritten!
1. And So Our Story Begins

**Hi! I rewrote this because I was utterly dissatisfied with how it came out. I put up a poll on my page asking if I should continue Naruto Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan along with this. I promise if I do write that story along with this I won't make them identical. There would however be similarity's but that wouldn't be because of lack of trying! Anyways enjoy!**

**Abandoned Building- Konoha- Normal POV**

_'Why do they keep chasing me?! We've past through half of Konoha already and they still haven't gotten a hold of me yet! When will they learn?! At least if I get caught I won't have to worry about injury's thanks to Itachi-kuns locket he gave me.' _Underneath the mask of a little 6 year old boy with tattered clothes, blond hair and blue eyes was a girl with blond hair with red streaks through it and a pair of mix matched eyes with her left being blood red and her right eye the color of a bright, glowing amethyst.

This one kid had no one to look after her, no one to love her and no one to need her unless she was their punching bag. Naruko once had her fiancee, Itachi Uchiha, who was all these things, but he had to kill his family as a mishion as they were going to rebel against Konoha and then leave. Itachi hated blood shed and wars so of course he did it. He had come to say good bye to Naruko though.

After all, what kind of betrothed fiancee would he be if he didn't say good bye to his own fiancee before he left for a long time? Itachi had kissed Naru on her forehead and said he would come for her when he could. He had left a few jutsu scrolls for her to learn from when she unlocked her chakra and a locket with a picture of her and him in it with Narukositting on his shoulder. The locket was made of his Mongekyou Sharingan's Amatarasu a.k.a. inextinguishable black fire.

Naruko had excepted these things and then Itachi left with his last goodbye. Naruko still had not been caught yet and she was almost to her secret hideout that she used to get away from mobs. Just as she was about to escape from the crowd one of the civilians in said crowd threw a kunai at her. Naruko dodged with the reflexes Itachi had "beatin" into her.

Naruko, however, could not dodge the batch of 20 kunai that came her way. Most were burnt by the power of Naruko's locket and Naruko's reflexes but on lodged into Naruko's left leg. Naruko stumbled slightly but continued on as before Itachi had given her the locket and before Itachi was allowed to help her out the villagers had beaten her often so she had a high pain tolerance. Itachi hadn't protected her than because he hadn't been told by his parent's about the arrangement.

His parent's had agreed that when he became an ANBU he would learn about it. Itachi, upon learning that he was betrothed and didn't learn about it sooner had gone an an angry attacking spree it lasted all the way until he saw Naruko lying on the ground just outside Konoha. He had hurried her to the hospital only to get rejection for treatment because it was Naru that needed it. He had thrown a lot of jutsu around until the conceded for their lives but Itachi stayed with her until she was better in fear that one of the doctors or nurses would try to kill her in her sleep. This, not surprisingly happened at least 40 times. 20 by the doctors and 20 by the nurses, all of which were either mildly injured or having died from so much blood loss.

Naruko, for a lack of better words, was utterly shocked. They would soon figure out from that one move the weakness of her locket. While it's powers were great it also didn't have enough energy for a lot of protection from barrages of weapons that come Naruko's way. Itachi had said that when she unlocks her chakra she would be able to reinforce the necklace with said chakra to protect her from harm.

The villagers gained looks of understanding as the weakness finally sunk in as they took more kunai out of their pockets. They threw them and watched with glee at the result. Most of them were either burnt or dodged but some hit vital points in her body. They watched with sick and twisted glee as "Naruto" fell to the ground... Dead... Or so they though.

**Cliff Hanger No Jutsu! READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS THAT YOU MAY NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD!: Okay, so first off, from birth Naruko has pretended to be Naruto because Kyuubi, who got along with her quite well, put the illusion over her so she wouldn't get raped by villagers. Itachi's parents knew Naruko was a girl because they had to tell Itachi. Itachi was the first person to ever see the actual Naruko. If you have any more questions than please either PM me or leave a comment! **

**Chow for now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


	2. Combination ChapterFiller

**Chapter 2 and 3 put into one! Extra long chappy here we come!**

**Hi guys! Quick harem then I'll get to the story!**

**Gaara**

**Yagura**

**Utakata**

**Zabuza Momochi**

**Hidan**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Maybe's for harem:**

**Shino**

**Menma**

**Kakashi**

**Reviews for the story:**

**Idea. getthe: ****Thanks for the spell check! God knows how bad I am with that sometimes. Your comment about more background on the engagement got me thinking. I might just make a one shot in the future about that! Thanks for bringing it up! I'm going to make Naruko a Genin till after the Chuunin Exam's for a couple of reasons but I don't want to spoil that part slightly by telling why.**

**I'm aiming to make this a long story so there should be a lot of character development in this so that the boys in the harem get some time fanfic time but If all else fails and I think it's horrible I will rewrite it. I will not stand for me writing horrible fanfics. Also, I decided to only have 10 boys in the harem! That's my limit so there should be even more character development then there would have been.**

**Guest: ****Thank you for your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hikari Nova: ****Thank you! If you could please pm me about the abilities of the Juubigan. I haven't watched Shippuden lately so I don't know the abilities of it.**

**Guest: ****Thanks! Again I hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**SpArKiE37: ****I wouldn't have my harems any other way!**

**SakuraFairy1990: ****Thank for the advice! Itachi is the first in the harem (seeing as he was engaged to her first) so she will be starting out with him. He will be in Akatsuki and... I don't want to spoil the things coming up! (Cue perverted giggle/laugh with nose bleed.)**

**animeromance1972: ****I know the first chapter was short but it had to be to have the cliff hanger. (Even if it did suck ass.) ****As for Kakashi,Neji,Gaara,Shino,Genma and Male Mei Terumi, Gaara and Neji are definetely in the harem! Kakashi, Genma, and Shino along with Male Mei, Kurenai,Anko Yugao and Tsunade (all being genderswapped) will be voted in harem wise through comments. I cannot genderswap Yugito though I got plans fer her ass. I'll put this at the bottom of this chappy just to make sure people read and vote!**

**Guest: ****Thanks! Enjoy this chappy!**

**Kit: First off, great user! Second of all, I looked C up and he's hot as fuck! Of course he's added to the harem! Also, Here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: Da fuck! If I owned Naruto there would also be the spin off series Naruko, Naruto and Naruko would be bad ass as fuck and they would have massive as fuck harems! Does it look like I own Naruto to you?!**

**Enjoy!**

"Their trying to kill me again! When will they ever learn?!" Naruko said, obviously angry. The great Demon Lord shook his head. The villagers would definitely get what was coming to them. **_'That's for damn sure.'_** The Demon Lord said, not feeling even an ounce of pity for what the villagers were about to be on the receiving end of.

"Tou-san! I want my Rinnegan, Sharingan, Mokuton and Bone release unlocked! I don't care the consequences for unlocking it early! I want it now so I can make those villagers shit themselves!" Naruko said with her face becoming filled with maddened, psychopathic glee. Kyuubi mentally saw what she was thinking and started sweat dropping at all the torture methods she had thought up in such a short time.

Kyuubi thought it over and then decided. "Fine, I'll unlock your bloodlines on one condition!" Kyuubi said, pausing for dramatic effect. "You have to let me slaughter that Kami forsaken mob!" Naruko moaned in disappointment. She had wanted to make sure you couldn't even a _trace_ of their existence after she was done with them.

_'Oh well. I'll just have to kill the next mob that comes along I guess.'_ she thought in a saddened state. Naruko nodded towards Kyuubi in agreement of the deal and suddenly, everything went black.

**With the idiotic mob slowly advancing 'Naruto's' fallen figure**

Just as an impatient civilian within the mob was about to throw a kunai at the downed figure of young 'Naruto' the surrounding area started to become filled up with a white light with said light originating from 'Naruto'.

Once the light dimmed down and the civilians and some of the old Genin who never wanted to advance from their rank due to laziness couldn't believe what they saw in front of them. In the place of the Naruto they knew stood a girl with waist long blond hair with blood red highlights going through every other strand of hair. The girl stood at 3'10. She also didn't have the malnourished look about her like 'Naruto' did. She didn't have baby fat on her face like 'Naruto' did either. She still had the same whisker marks though.

She wore a plain black high collared Uchiha clan shirt with the Uchiha clan's fan on the back of it, she wore black leggings and black civilian ballet type looking shoes adorned her feet. She wore a black ankle bracelet with the Uchiha symbol on it and her hair was put up in a bun with a pony tail and a few hair clips with plastic fans decorating the ends of said clips.

The girl who stood in the place 'Naruto' looked very healthy and looked to be about 8 years old. (She's older looking as a consequence for unlocking her bloodlines early. More info at the end of this chapter.) The feature that stood out the most about her was her eyes. Naruko suddenly gained a sweet smile on her face. _To sweet. _Suddenly Naruko stepped on a civilians head and applied pressure. Suddenly the head popped from the force Naruko had been applying and Naruko sang in a sweet and childlike voice that sent shivers even up Kurama's spine. (The Kyuubi's real name which I will use from now on.) "Pop goes the weasel!" she sang as the head broke open from the force and blood and brain matter went flying everywhere.

'Now I have to go home and start redecorating my house! Kurama! Give me your memories so I can learn that Clone Jutsu I heard of from a Jounin talking to another Jounin about!' Kurama sighed and did as he was told so she wouldn't beat his ass later for not listening. He concentrated and gave Naruko all his memories without he himself losing them. Naruko felt the mental onslaught of memories and bit her lower lip till it bleed to keep from screaming out because of the horrible pain it caused her brain.

When it was over her hands blurred as she performed the correct hand signs to make clones. When she made 20 perfectly on her first try she sent all of them except 1 to her house ahead of herself so she wouldn't have to work on her house later. Naruko's Rinnegan activated as she made a bunch of furniture for her house, put them in a storage scroll she also made to carry all her furniture, stored said furniture inside and handed it to the clone so he could take it home and put the furniture in it's respective places.

**Time Skip: At Naruko's House**** 20 minutes later  
**

When Naruko got home she smiled brightly at the inside of the house. Her living room was painted black with a big blood red mural of the Kyuubi glaring down at however entered the room except the real Naruko. She knew this because the Shadow Clones she had in the room were being glared at and when she walked by said painting the Kyuubi smirked at her. It had a 2 pure black couches with a blood red colored wooden table in between said couches.

Across from the table was a 64 inch flat screen tv with an original Xbox, Xbox 360 and an Xbox 1 along with a PS3 and a blue WII with matching remotes. For each system she had about 10 controllers with each being in different colors except no pink was allowed.

The next room was the kitchen and it was a grey color with black flecks for the walls color and she had black counter tops with a matching sink. The floors was thick oak wood painted black with Dark Release. Her table was the same black as the counter tops, floor and sink with the chairs being the same grey with black flecks as the walls.

The next room in the house was the bathroom. The floor was white tile with small black mats here and there. The tub/shower was black with matching shower curtain and the sink and counter top being white and the cabinet it was on was black. The bedroom was the next and final room she looked in seeing as it was her last destination seeing as it had her bed in it. It had two black bean bags, with other colored ones (besides pink) in the corner behind the bean bags. Across from the bean bags was another 64 inch plasma screen tv.

It also had the different consoles underneath it with the remotes but it also had a rack full of Naruko's favorite movies. Leaning against the back wall was a blood red bed with black blankets and pillows over it with a rack of skulls above it. Above the bed, mounted onto the ceiling was a picture of her and Kyuubi as a fox kit smiling at the camera a Shadow Clone had been holding.

Naruko sprang onto the bed, thought of Kyuubi in a fox form and then watched him appear as a cute little black fox with blood red streaks through his fur. She cuddled up with him and she fell asleep.

**Time Skip: About 2 years later**

As Naruko woke up she looked at herself in her mirror only to see her hair knotted and tangled everywhere. She then looked at her lock and groaned when she realized that she was going to be late for the Academy. She then headed to her bathroom to brush her hair and put said hair in her typical pig tail hair style before heading to her closet to pick out her outfit. After everything was put on she quickly made a piece of peanut butter toast and grabbed a sick of gum to chew afterwards as to make her breath fresher before jumping out her window with her pig tails seemingly flying behind her.

**Time Skip - Academy**

"Thank you Sasuke for introducing yourself. Seeing as Naruko Uzumaki isn't.." Iruka stopped mid sentence when the door opened and Naruko walked in. Today, she wore a black, sleeveless collared top with an Uchiha family fan on the back along with an orange tie that went down to her short school girl type skirt. Said skirt was also black with an orange belt with a red Uzugakure swirl in the middle as the buckle. She then had on thigh high black socks with black flats on her feet. **(1)**

Her hair was the the same golden blond with red and black streaks and her eyes were the same sky blue that captivated anyone who looked into or at them with their beauty. Iruka got over his shock and said " You must be Naruko. Can you please enlighten us about yourself?" She just nodded her head, moved in front of the Chunin's desk and began her introduction.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Kaguya. My likes are blood, torture methods, experiments, the Biju's, my clans, my clans homelands, learning Nin,Tai,Gen,Ken and Med jutsu along with many other Ninja arts. I dislike most everything else and the stuff I do not hate nor like I'm neutral to. My dream is to revive my clans, restore the Biju to their former glory and no one will stop me. Is that all Iruka?" She said after she finished speaking. _'Oh boy.'_ Iruka thought. _'This is going to be a long 4 years.'_

As soon as Iruka thought this he watched as Naruko walked all the way to the back and sat at a window seat. Iruka watched as all of the boys looked at her as she walked by, except for Shkamaru who was sleeping and watched as they all sprang from their seats and wrestled with each other over who would sit next to her. Sasuke Uchiha, who had also gotten up chose the better way to sit next to the goddess and ran over the desks and plopped into the chair next to Naruko. When Sasuke waed at her she waved back before going back to staring out the window next to her. As Iruka tried to get the other boys in line Sasuke took the opportunity and coughed trying to get Naruko's attention.

This time, when Naruko turned her attention to him he actually said something. "How are you an Uchiha?" he asked curiously. "Well, my mothers parents were an Uchiha as the father and an Uzumaki as the mother. Then, I was betrothed before I was born to _your_ older brother. However, the engagements still going on mind you and everyone else in the village! My fathers contract even states that even if one of us goes missing nin we are still engaged." Sasuke looked at her in shock before glaring at her. "Why would you even _want _to marry that murderer anyway?" Sasuke whispered harshly. However, Naruko remained unfazed. "Why? Because I love him and even if I didn't It would be disrespectful to both him and myself to even _try_ to break the contract!" Naruko whispered back just as harshly.

Sasuke then looked away. _'She's way to pretty for Itachi! I know! I'll win her over by being way better than Itachi ever was!' _Sasuke thought as he started trying to come up with the perfect plan to grab Naruko's attention.

**Lunch Break- After History with Iruka**

As Naruko walked out the school by the main entrance she was immediately surrounded by fanboys. Naruko sighed before making a Kage Bunshin in the tree and Kawarrimi'ed with it. She watched as her KB **(2)** ran off with the fanboys never to far behind. She then hoped down from the tree and walked off into the woods. As she got to her destination she sat down by the river and began to undress. As soon as every clothing article she had one had on was off she dived into the water. As she resurfaced she flipped her hair back out of her face before gathering chakra up in her hands as she heaved herself up onto the surface, using chakra along the back of her head, back, butt and legs so that she could lay down on the surface of the water.

After laying there for a few minutes she stood up and walked over to her lunch box before grabbing it and taking it with her back out onto the water. As she opened it up she opened the storage scroll inside before chowing down on the Ramen she had made the night before. After she at all 10 bowls of ramen she grabbed her only stick of Dango and ate it as well. She then drank some Saki from her flask before grabbing the last thing of food she had brought with her. A bento. After wolfing the bento down she took the storage scroll and lunch box back to her clothes before diving back into the water and putting chakra in her lungs as a more efficient and longer lasting 'air' source before swimming to the bottom of the river before looking to see if anything lay oat the bottom.

After looking around for ten minutes all she found was a few fish of which she captured before putting them in a seal she had put on herself before going back up to the surface. She then took the fish out of the scroll on her body and into the scroll in her lunch box hat she had emptied. She then started walking north to the stream that fills up the lake, still as naked as she was the day she was born. As soon as she got there she stepped in to the stream she put her head in and started gulping greedily. While she may have had Saki it made her even more thirsty and she hadn't wanted to drink anything from the lake that might have been tainted.

Seeing as this was a calm but steady stream Naruko was easily able to get a drink before heading back to her clothing. Once she got to her clothes she unsealed a towel before she rapped herself up in it. Once her body was dry she sent Kyuubi's chakra into her hair which dried it completely before she put her clothes back on. **(3)** After Naru put everything back to where it should be she headed back to the Academy.

As she got to the grounds of the Academy she saw the fanboys look up before rushing towards her. She then looked for anything to Kawarimmi with and saw Iruka sitting down drinking coffee. She then Kawarimmi'ed with the unsuspecting man and found herself standing where he ad just sat. She saw him fall backwards, spilling the coffee all over himself before Naruko cast a minor Genjutsu over him that made him look like herself before walking into the Academy, not even glancing back as Iruka was chased all over the Academy as she walked through the large doors.

As she went to sit down she noticed a space in between Shiamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi and sat there, knowing full well that this arrangement left no room for the fanboys to sit next to her. Shikamaru looked up at the disturbance only to see an angel sitting next to him wearing a black and orange.

Choji looked over, expecting only to see Shikamaru's head to have fallen of his desk and into the chair next to him only to see the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Not even Ino looked that pretty. He looked away, blush evident on his face as he tried to continue eating chips like nothing happened. Shikamaru just kept staring at Naruko though, as if he couldn't stop. Naruko looked at him and smiled, making Shikamaru's head go blank. Naruko stuck her and out to the lazy genius which made him snap out of the state and he shook her hand.

"My names Naruko Uzumaki! You can call me Naru though! Now listen to me." Naru said, her demeanor changing from happy go luck to seriousness in the matter of seconds as she said. "What's the best pran to pull on Iruka?" Shika looked at her in shock before shaking his head as he started to devise a prank with her, Choji joining in as the watch guard, as well as the person needed to distract Iruka. Chji then walked out of his classroom eating chips as he went. Naruko and Shikamaru then set to work on removing screws from is chair, leaving enough to keep the thing standing but not enough to hold the weight of Iruka. They then put Super Sticky Glue on their sensei's chair before also putting some on his desk as well.

Naruko then sent Shikamaru out to get white chocolate as Naruko rushed to her house to get a bucket and some string. As they both finally got back to the Academy Naruko instantly melted the white chocolate in the bucket with Kyuubi's chakra before leaving the door open slightly and placing the bucket over the door before rapping the longest string around her finger. She then made Shikamaru get some 'dirty' posters of naked women from a certain 'sensei's' house.

Shikamaru then attached them to another string which Naruko set up so there was one on the door and another hanging close to the door so that, when opened, one could easily see the poster. They then stepped back and admiring their work before the rushed back to their seat, leaving Choji out in the hallway. They then yelled. "WE'RE DONE CHOJI! JUST DON'T COME IN TI'LL AFTER IRUKA'S CAUGHT OK!" Choji yelled back a. "K!" Through what sounded like a full mouth, which Naruko ignored as she and Shikamaru sat back and relaxed. A.k.a. Naru leaned back in her seat while she kicked her feet up onto the desk, her skirt magically covering everything that needed to be so and Shikamaru leaned forwards onto the desk, head on his arms typical Nara fashion.

As she heard Iruka-Sensei walking down the hall towards the classrooms door she heard him mumble about 'stupid fanboys' up until he reached the classrooms door, to which Naru heard a gushing sound and a crash following soon after. After that she heard the older man starting to yell obscenities about a certain silver haired pervert and Iruka stormed into the classroom. However, Naru pulled the string to the bucket and all of the white chocolate fel onto Iruka. He looked over himself before stomping to his desk, making chocolate fly everywhere as he sat down in his chair and reached for his hone.

He started yelling into the thing about brining a person who specializes in water jutsu to come y for a quick cleanup before he tried to stand up straight. However, his desk chair went up with him. He sat back down before he slammed his hand down onto his desk, looking as if her were about to use his Big Head No Jutsu on the 2 young pranksters before he tried to stand somewhat straight to do so. However, he realized that is ands were stuck to the desk as well and sat back down before yelling at Naruko, who had been laughing at him ever since the point of which he had become a chocolate factory.

As if Hiruzen had felt a disturbance in the force, he instantly appeared in front of Iruka with a regular katana at the ready. "What is wrong Iruka?! Why are you sitting down?" The old man asked before Iruka yelled. "A few students of mine just decided that I would be better at teaching if I was _GLUED ME TO MY **FUCKING** CHAIR_!" Hiruzen looked at the young teachers predicament before he used a Wind Jutsu to free him from his chair and desk. However, he was a bit sloppy freeing Iruka from his hair so when Iruka started to feel a breeze he quickly cursed and left. Naruko yelled that Coji could come in now and he came in, wary of the chocolate puddles marking the floor before sitting down on the other side of Naruko.

Hiruzen looked at the three before telling them sternly. "After the Academy I expect you all in my office! Your parents will already be there!" Shikamaru and Choji nodded while Naruko just yawned. "Please old man! You already know you can't get me!"

**Hello! Sorry fr the late as fuck update and the not-my-greatest chapter! I tried, really I did but I hardlyhae any time for fanfiction anymore! I mean, my computer broke down and so I'm doing this on my dads when I _should _be doing school! However, I do believe that you needed something to make up for it and so I mixed the second and third chappy together to make sure that it was longer! Here are my explanations!:**

**(1) I am now putting all of the pictures for outfits and what people look like on Pintrest. YES! I AM NOT USING MY PROFILE ANYMORE! Besides, I like using Pintrest!**

**(2) KB is Kage Bunshin from now on fyi!**

**(3) Kurama had fire chakra so if Naru channels his chakra anywhere, wherever his chakra touches heats up, melts or burns.**

**Yes I know, Tis chapter wasn't that god. However, I promise that If the next chapter isn't infinity times better than I will kill myself! Anyways, see you net time!**

**Chow for Now! Peace :)**

**elizarocks9902**


	3. The Academy!

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update! I kinda lost my muse for a while and all but I hope a long chapter makes up for that! Heres my reviews to your reviews!:**

**idea . get the: Sorry about that! I'll fix it once this chapters done! For the back story on Itachi and Naru should I do a small oneshot or should I do a flashback at some point? The reason there are Konoha ninja in this harem are because they won't be lasting harem members. Their just going to date Naruto, form a bond with her, before she breaks it off when she leaves. A harem to big would definitely not help with character development, which is why in this one, like all my other stories, boys while get broken up with. That much is certain. There will be more than Itachi in the end but the harem number (for this story) will end most likely on the number of 5. So there will be some narrowing down through-out the story.**

**Guest: Thank you! Glad that people like my work!**

**AnimeLover0115: I'm glad I portrayed her in a likable way! Thanks for calling her a badass! (She takes after Daryl Dixon so I'm not surprised! Jk! ;) )**

**idea . get the: Sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to put in the room so I spiced it up. However, I might have them be like prototypes so the break down a lot and such. Thanks for the help grammar wise! As you can tell I've definitely needed it! I'll correct it as well when I'm done with this chapter! I'll correct that as well. I realize now that I shouldn't have shown her full name since then it would be common knowledge, which would make her a bigger target for enemies so thanks! I'll also fix that as well! I'll mull over the symbols, thanks for the suggestion! As for romance, Naru will be bouncing back and forth between boys and training so she will be changing around a lot. There should be drama regarding that part of this story. **

**sailorhime: Itachi and Gaara will be in the harem. (Plus they'll also be staying as well.)**

**StrongGuy159: You got it!**

**god of all: Hope you enjoy!**

**Kit: Here is the update!**

**Kit: Definitely will think about it!**

**Guest: Sure!**

**Guest: I'm so glad!**

**Guest: Glad I'm keeping it so! (Interesting that is.) Glad your enjoying this story so far!**

**god of all: Thanks! Here to serve!**

**KumorikoKumoriko: Hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Km: It shall be done!**

**Naruko's Current Harem:**

**Gaara**

**Yagura**

**Utakata**

**Zabuza Momochi**

**Hidan**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Menma**

**Kakashi**

**Shikamaru**

**C**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

As I sat in corner, having taken almost every bit of the blame for the prank, seeing as it was almost all my doing anyways, I half listened to Iruka's monotone speech and half picked things from underneath my nails as I thought over how to make sure Shikamaru and Choji didn't get into any major trouble with their parents, grinning as a plan formed in my mind. I then sat up once I'd finalized the plan within the confines of my mind. I smoothed my skirt and sat with a straight back for the rest of the boring Iruka History lesson.

When the timer on Iruka's desk went off he sent us over to the class next door that was led by Mizuki, which taught English. As everyone sat down I sat down besides Shikamaru and Choji, taking out a blank piece of paper and a pencil, waiting for Mizuki to hand out the custimary work sheet to go over basic skills we may or may not have. However, like I expected, Mizuki handed a piece of paper out to everyone but me. I asked Shikamaru if I could copy the questions from his piece of paper down on my blank sheet to which he agreed, sitting back in his chair without having ever lifted the pen, allowing me all the time I needed.

I wrote the questions from one to ten as neatly as I could, thanking Shika once I was finished. He then sighed at his now apparent lack of reason to relax any longer before glancing over the paper before writing his answers down. I answered the questions easy enough, only having to think little of what I wrote. Mizuki sat at his desk with a snarl but I sat there, smiling at him as If he'd given me a reason to. His scowl deepened but he looked down at his papers and glared at them with all his might, looking like he wanted to burn the harmless parchment.

I smirk before chatting quietly to Shikamaru, including Choji in the conversation when he finished a little later. Slowly, different classmates stopped writing as they too finished their papers, and Mizuki, seeing almost everyone finished, sent us outside till the other kids were done, telling us to play nicely till he came out. As I walked outside I directed Shikamaru and Choji to a large tree which was perfect for shade. Shikamaru layed down beneath it will Choji and I climbed the tree, helping each other when the other needed it due to our small limbs.

When I got to the tallest branch that could still hold me and Choji I sat down to rest for a second before sitting saddle style on the tree limb, wrapping my legs around the branch and leaned down, reaching my hands out and down for Choji to reach. After he sat next to me I stood up on the branch peeking through the green leaves at the other children playing in the yard with each other. I saw that Sakura girl sitting off to the side, being bullied by Ami and her gang. I felt anger and empathy for the girl before I jumped from the branch, yelling to Choji that I'd be right back.

When I stood behind her, only then did Ami and co. turn around to acknowledge me. "Well look who it is! The demon girl! Least, that's what my parents call you! Why are you over here, demon? Come over here to try and brainwash me to do evil things?" She sneers at me, hoping to make me crack, even slightly. No such satisfaction was given. "Sorry, but you aren't near as important to me to make me want to nod your way, let alone talk to you without purpose." I said walking right by Ami, not even sparing a glance her way as I brushed her off to get to Sakura.

Poor girl was in tears. I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up, put her face in my neck and led her away from the gang of bullies. I brought her back over to the tree I'd left Shika and Cho at and directed her into the tree, helping her along the way since the tears in her eyes hindered her sight. Shikamaru sighed, mumbling about troublesome girls and their need to bring other girls over who cry to much. That had to be the longest sentence I've ever heard him say, though that didn't tell anyone much. After all, I'd only known him for a few hours.

As I sat in the tree Choji came down and offered Sakura some chips, having been suckered by her teary eyes. Sakura accepted with a nod and a smile as she took a bite. I smiled, waiting till she was done before relaxing at her side, deciding to set any preparations I could make in training this young girl beside me on the back burner for the moment, not wanting her to dislike me or anything if I forced her into training to soon.

When we heard Mizuki start to shout that everyone should gather around him Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura and I started walking as a group towards 1 of our 2 main instructors. When we got there we were at the back of the line for our shurikenjutsu training. Ami and her friends got 4, 3 or 5 out of 10 on the kunai and shuriken, Ino got a 6/10 for kunai and 5/10 for shuriken, Sasuke got 8/10 on shuriken and 9/10 on shuriken, the non important filler kids scores don't matter, Shikamaru got 4/10 for kunai and 5/10 for shuriken all because he was to lazy to care about throwing better, Choji got 5/10 for kunai and 6/10 for shuriken, Sakura got 3/10 for kunai and 2/10 for shuriken due to lack of training and I got 10/10 for both shuriken and kunai.

This angered Mizuki but then he brought out a single, small glass case which held senbon. The box held 10, allowing a student to go one at a time with the weapons. As expected I was one of the people who was exceptional at them, while, surprisingly, Sakura was the other person. That was something I didn't expect. However, while I scored 10/10 she was so close to tying my at 9/10. Curiouser and curiouser. We then headed inside, back into Iruka's class to go over math and before being let go for the day.

I sat in math class with Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura, having brought another chair over to the connected desks so that the pinkette could sit with us, bored out of my mind, taping my pencil against the desk every few seconds, creating a rhythm. Once class was dismissed Iruka walked over to Shika, Cho and I and held our shoulders as he yelled, "SHUNSHIN!" barely allowing me my time to wave goodbye to Sakura.

When we arrived at the Hokage's Office Choji fell forwards, looking as if he'd throw up any second while Shikamaru fell back on his but, muttering about how troublesome it'd be he his butt got bruised. Looking out of the corner of my eyes I saw Choji and Shikamaru's parents looking at them expectantly and immediately change my demeanor, rushing over to check Shikamaru before going over to soothe Choji, playing the role of a caring best friend perfectly.

I heard a cough from the Hokage and immediately straitened up looking at the Hokage with my best innocent look. "Yes, sir?" I said, making my voice as childish and girly as I could. I saw the lady with brown hair, who sat next to an old version of Shikamaru and knew that it was Shika's mom, look at me with a face that scared me shitless. It was a look that told me I'd filled Shikamaru's mom with puppy love. Her brimmed with adoration before I decided to play that to my advantage. "You must Mrs. Nara! Nice to meet you! I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and I think Shika and Cho are great! They were really nice to me today, they took me in and became my friends, even when nobody else did!" I said, putting on a face splitting smile and my best girly happy giggle.

Shikamaru looked at me with confusion in his eyes but decided to let me do my thing, Choji following the lazy genious's plan. "I think their really cool too! Earlier today Ami and her group of bullies were picking on this girl named Sakura and they like, totally got her away from them! Choji even gave her some of his chips! I never thought I'd make such good friends on my first day!" I say as I walk over to Mrs. Nara, sitting in her lap while looking up at her with my puppy dog eyes. I heard her squeal as I jumped off her lap and went over to Choji's parents, looking at Choza Akimichi with a face of admiration.

"I'm guessing your Choza Akimichi! I've heard stories that you can make yourself bigger, is that true? If it is thats so cool! I'm so small, I highly doubt I'll ever be as big and cool as you are! And your Mrs. Akimishi aren't you? I've heard your the best cook in Konoha! Maybe you could teach me to cook sometime! After all, right now I'm not the best cook, but with you as a teacher I'm sure I could do anything!" I tell her before turning back to Shika's parents. "And your Shikaku Nara, aren't you? I heard you were so smart, not even old man Hokage could beat you at shogi! That _must_ mean your the smartest person alive, if you can beat Jiji! And you must be his wife! I've heard that Shikaku ignores his responsibilities when hes tired, and that your the one that whips him into shape whenever he does! You must be a really good wife to be strong enough to do that!" Shikaku, who'd \, at first, been pleased with my comments, turned even more pale than he already was when he heard me complementing Yoshino's 'skills'.

With a lot of effort, I weaseled myself and my 2 accomplices out of anything even remotely related to trouble. Except for the fact Iruka was still kind of angry at me that I'd made him show off his dolphin underwear to the world, even if they'd only been shown for a few seconds before he shunshin'ed back to his house to change pants. I bid Shika and Cho goodnight before going to bed, deciding to put my mind to rest for the moment.

**The Next Morning**

As I got up at 6:00 A.M I stretched before changing out of my pajamas and putting on the same outfit I'd worn the day before. I then headed to the kitchen, prepare my lunch box with a steak bento and 4 rice balls along with a bag of chips and a seal that held some sake. I then grabbed an apple and an orange before heading out the door, chewing on the apple till the pang in my stomach wasn't as bad. When only the core was left I started peeling the orange as I walked down the street, headed towards my normal training field.

When I got to the field I threw the apple core and outer 'skin' of the orange into my compost pile that I always had at my spot. I then finished my orange before starting to go through kata's for for my katana with a stick, not wanting to take out my katana in fear that someone might see me. After 30 minutes of going through my sword kata's at various speeds I set the stick aside and started running up the trees, jumping from one tree to another sideways, doing back flips and splits as well as handstands as I moved along, moving as swift as possible.

After doing that for about 5 minutes I set about adding chakra to my fists, trying to find the perfect amount of chakra to give myself super punches like Tsunade of the Sannin. After experimenting a little bit I found the right amount of chakra and set about getting used to the feel of the power. I made marks on the trees as I tried to find out how to expel the chakra pent up in my hand. I started to get angry when it just wouldn't work, imagining my chakra bursting form my hand and breaking the tree into splinters. I screamed in anger as I hit the tree, only to stop after contact when the tree actually _did_ turn into splinters.

I started screaming and jumping around in happiness before setting about destroying every tree within my sight as I used up almost half my energy, glad I'd finally got the technique down. An eep behind me alerted me of someone presence and I mentally slapped myself for not having noticed someone coming up behind me, especially now since I searched around myself for chakra and found that said person didn't even mask themselves. I turned around to see Sakura standing there in shock and I just stood there for about a minute before awkwardly smiling and waving at her before saying, "Uh. Hi Sakura-chan! What's up?"

"U-Uh... You just destroyed those trees like they were nothing! Could you teach me? I-I mean... You don't have to if you don't want to..." Sakura said appraisingly before turning shy, obviously scared I'd start yelling at her or the like. I smiled at her before telling her to apply chakra to her feet and run up the tree, using to much chakra would cause her to be repelled, while using to little would cause her to slip and slide. "This will help with your chakra control. Trust me, you'll need a lot of it for you to become the ninja I'm trying to help you become.

In all honesty, with help she could be the next Tsuande Senju, and that would definitely make her a worth while ally. She nodded before doing as she was told, trying to run up the tree only to slide off, sending her to her butt. She rubbed it for a while before trying again, this time using to much chakra in which forced her from the trees bark. This time she landed on her feet, but just barely. I looked up at the sun and realized that we had about 5 minutes to get to the academy, or we'd be late. I looked at Sakura just in time to see her make it half way up the tree before falling back down due to not keeping the chakra flowing to her feet.

Her arms started flailing in the air, obviously not in the know how of how to stick her landing. I moved to the place I thought she'd land and caught her bridal style, before moving her around till she was holding on to me piggy back style. I told her to hold on before sending chakra to my feet and bursting off, hoping onto the rooftops as soon as I reached road. I started roof hoping as fast as I could, going about a roof per second.

Sakura screamed before wrapping her arms around my neck, holding on for dear life. When I finally reached the academy I set her onto the ground and turned around to see how she'd fared. I managed to hold my laughter but couldn't hep the smile that came to my face when I saw that her hair was blown behind her, frizzy and standing up. She looked rather frazzled before seeing my smile. When she saw my upturned lips she scowled and started punching me, causing me to start laughing at her attempts. When the pinkette finally calmed down I put my arm around her shoulder and led her into the academy just as the bell started ringing.

As Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru and I sat down at our joint desks, feeling rather cramped due to the extra chair and person sitting upon it. I took out a piece of paper and tore it up into 4 pieces before taking out a pencil and writing down a seating arrangement schedule as Iruka-sensei walked in. As the other children started flooding in my expression and demeanor changed, making me look like I was indifferent towards everybody to keep my act up. Choji and Shikamaru sat down as I passed them their seating schedules on their separate pieces of paper, waiting for them to read the words on the paper.

Choji and Sakura nodded to me with a smile before walking over to the desk to the left, sitting down together leaving Shika and I sitting down in our seats. "Meh. The seating arrangements don't seem to troublesome. Also, my moms been bugging me about you for a while, asked me to ask you to come over. Do you want to?" He asked, voice muffle since his mouth was partially covered with his folded arms, head laying on them as a mock pillow. "Sure! Sounds fun!" I say, voice full of happiness that contrasted my demeanor completely, making others look at me weird before Iruka used his Big Head No Jutsu to grab everyone's attention.

As he started his history lesson I created a seal-less, cloudless clone behind me, having it quickly swivel into a crouch behind me. It moved from behind my back to Shika's before moving to rub the sleeping boys shoulders. Shika moaned slightly in pain as the clones fingers ran across the knots in his shoulders, going thankfully unnoticed by Iruka. Just as he moved to turn around to face the class I had my clone pinch a vein in Shika's neck to wake him up in time. Shika's head flew up just as Iruka-sensei's head turned to face us. I breathed a sigh of relief as Shikamaru glared at me with everything he had as I smiled a sheepish smile to him. I then wrote on a small piece of paper why I'd done it.

Shika read the note and he relaxed before relaxing again, allowing my clone to once again to rub his neck. After a few more close calls with Iruka-sensei everything went smoothly. Once Iruka ended his lecture we were sent over to Mizuki-sensei to learn about... well it doesn't really matter because I got kicked out of the classroom before I could sit down. Groaning in annoyance Shika looked angry and puzzled, Sakura looked sad and Choji looked at me with a question in his eyes. As Mizuki-sensei forced me to sit down in the chair in the hallway before walking back into the classroom, I stood in the hallway for all but 5 seconds before walking away, grabbing my lunch box from its place on the floor with all the other before heading down the stairs and out the front door.

I went over to the tree Shika, Choji, Sakura and I had hung around the other day and sat on the single swing it had, opening the box which held my food and started on my steak bento, taking a small sip of sake every now and then. I got an idea in my head and decided to try it out. I put one of my rice balls into my steak bento and took a bit, loving the taste it left in my mouth. I put the rest of my rice balls in the steak bento and wolfed it down before proceeding with emptying my bottle of sake in a single gulp. I sealed my sake bottle back up before setting my lunch box aside, throwing it at the base of the tree. I then started swinging back and forth on the uncomfortable piece of wood, enjoying the wind in my hair.

After doing this for a few moments I jumped off and turned toward the tree, deciding to train. I started hitting the tree with my hands and feet, not using any chakra as to not destroy the tree as I used it as a training dummy. Whenever I made marks I'd smile before continuing on, trying to make more. When I started huffing and puffing I went harder, using up all of my stamina on the tree. After 30 minutes, i which time Mizuki's class should almost be over, I collapsed against the tree thirsty as all fuck and panting fast, making my need for water obvious. I crawled on my hands and knees over to my lunch box for my water bottle, starting to feel my body repair itself and replenish my lost stamina.

I gulped down the water bottle fast, relishing the coldness of it as I sat with my back against the tree, dripping in sweat. After 2 minutes my stamina was replenished and I stood up, stretching my back out before moving to look at the spot I'd been hitting. It was scared over and it damaged the look of the tree, I frowned before placing my hand over the scar, pushing as much of my chakra as I could to my outstretched limb. The tree slowly but surely started repairing itself and, while it looked simple enough, because I hand't done it before it took a lot out of me.

I pulled back my hand to see the tree was now not scared, but in fact whole again. I smiled but felt myself gain a headache as I realized I'd drained half my chakra trying to repair the tree to fast. My hands fly to my head as I sink to my knees in pain, not used to such headaches. I stood up when I heard kids rushing to come outside and dashed to my lunch box, picked it up and climbed up the tree, knowing that my class was going through another lecture with Iruka-sensei right now so it wasn't them. A group of kids, most likely the class above mine, came outside, screaming as the started darting around so they could play with their friends. However, there was a boy with black hair that no-one seemed to play with. He just seemed to sit there and look at them sadly.

He didn't look weird, he just had overly large eyebrows. After thinking it over I jumped from the tree, landing on my feet before I run over to him, ready to ask him to play. However, before I could reach him he stood up and walked into the forest. Puzzled I followed him in, slowing down so he couldn't sense me. When he reached a small clearing he turned to his right to face a tree that was covered in scars, and, as he started to punch and kick the tree with everything he had, I realized that he'd been the one to leave the scars on the bark.

I watched him for a little while when suddenly, a man with a bowl cut hair style, thick eyebrows and a green spandex suit came walking through the clearing on his hands. I filed it away as an exercise to try later before focusing on watching the man and boy as the talked, at one point of the conversation the boys face took on a look of admiration, and it just stayed that way till the man left. When the green wearing man did I stepped out from my hiding place behind a tree, walking over to the older boy. "Hi!" I said, grabbing his attention. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to play with me!"

**Sorry it took so long fore this chapter! Tried to make it as long as possible so I hope you enjoyed. Naruko may seem a bit OOC in this chaper compared to the last 2 but thats because 1. She needs to keep up appearances and 2. She actually _does_ want some allies/friends for anything she might do later.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Chow for Now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


	4. Rewrite is Up!

I have a rewrite up, and it already has two chapters! I wasn't pleased with where this version was headed, so I changed it and I like the new version much better, so be sure to check it out! It's titled 'Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan Rewrite' if you wanna check it out! Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me!

Chow for Now! Peace:)

elizarocks9902


End file.
